Showdown Bella vs Lauren
by WynterCullen809
Summary: Lauren comes over to the Cullen table to flirt with Edward. She insults the Cullen sisters and Bella. Bella had enough of lauren. This time Bella is not holding back.


**This is my first fanfic I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO S.M**

BPOV

I was sitting next to Edward at our lunch table with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I saw Alice talking to Rosalie about their next shopping trip. Jasper and Emmett were talking about the next prank on the humans. They couldn't do anything to me of course cause of Edward.

_Edward._ I sighed. _My Edward._

Edward was whispering in my ear about his undying love in my ear. I would gigged then he would he dazzle me his heart-stopping crooked smile that I love. Then I saw Alice stiffen and Edward growled I looked at him. He shifted his eyes to the left I followed his gaze then I saw it walking to our table.

_Woren __**(A/N**_**. Combination of wore and Lauren)**

She was wearing a midnight black very low-cut shirt that said 'Kiss Here' right across her chest. Pink booty-shorts that barely covered half of her ass, lime green eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. Yep my name for her fits her. She finally got to our table then bend over to Edward to show her breast.

"Hey Eddie! I got a new car and it has a pretty big backseat that has some cozy seats want to try them out with me."Woren said trying to seduce him. Edward had disgusted look on his face.

"First don't call me Eddie. Second the only backseat I would be in is my car with my girlfriend Bel-"

"Okay Eddie-Boo!"She had stupid smile."So you want to do this in your car"

That when I stood up. The whole entire cafeteria went silent. "He said his girlfriend! And the last time I checked that wasn't YOU!"

She _tsked"_ Oh! Silly Bella you're not his girlfriend anymore I am so just get over yourself. He _loves_ me and not you." My blood boiling with rage. Lauren continued

"Look at me I'm hot and sexy every man's wet dream and Edward's. Why would he love you? You're boring, ugly, and a slut." Then she looked at Alice and Rosalie." You guys are sluts too." That's when Emmett and Jasper stood up. How dare she come over here _try_ to steal my man and insult my soon to be sisters-in law. I had enough I looked at Edward.

"Can I use your phone really quick please?" I asked sweetly. Everyone looked confused, but Edward handed me his phone. I dialed the digits I needed.

**WHO COULD SHE BE CALLING RIGHT NOW READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**Did you guys like it please review this is my first story **

Chapter 2

**Bella**...Operator

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"**Yes 9-1-1, I'm at 502 Forks St. at Forks High School. I need an ambulance for a girl here. She has been badly hurt."**

"Is she breathi-" I hung up on her and lunged at Woren.

I pimp slap her to the ground. She tripped me from the floor so can go down with her. She tugged my hair I screamed then I pulled a handful of hair out of head. She was screaming and crying . She got up and tried to run away from me. But I quickly got up and turn her around to face me. Pulled back my arm and launch it forward I hit her cheek bone.

"WOAH! CAT FIGHT!" I didn't need to turn around to know it was Emmett.

Woren punch back in the face. I had enough fighting I need to end this, so I punched her in the stomach. She bended forward in pain holding her stomach . Then I put both of my hands behind her heard and pushed it down while at the same I jerked my knee up to connect to her face. She flipped backward onto the floor unconscious. I hovered over her body and said

"NOW THAT'S FOR CALLING ALICE AND ROSALIE A SLUT"

EPOV 

Bella then walked back to me and sat next to me like nothing happened. She was the only one sitting in the cafeteria it was silent and everyone was shocked . I just saw my amazing girlfriend beat up Lauren. I turned to Alice

"Did you see this happen?"

She nodded and held out a video camera. She was videotaping this whole entire time so we can watch it again a home.

Across from me was Emmett sobbing fake tears

EmPov

"I TAUGHT HER EVERYTHING SHE KNOWS." _sniff sniff_

RPOV

WOW

APOV

I LOVE THAT GIRL

JPOV

BEST FIGHT EVER

BPOV

Here comes the ambulance I asked _._ Oh Great! Here comes the police_ Charlie_

YEAH! **(A/N NOT!)**

**Thanks for reading my first fanfic ! Please review thanks. Have a nice day**

**~WynterCullen**


End file.
